Divergence
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: The people of Chicago know that there are people outside of the fence, some want to destroy the outside world with a virus. Hermione gets tired of the bullying at Hogwarts and decides to leave and go back to her family in Chicago, who are Abinigatin she has not lived with her family since she was eleven. She arrives just one day before the tests. Tris in not in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hermione/Four

Four is two years older than Hermione

Tris does not exist in this universe

There is no war in the Harry Potter universe

This takes place when Hermione is turning sixteen.

The people of Chicago know that there are people outside of the fence, some want to destroy the outside world with a virus.

Hermione gets tired of the bullying at Hogwarts and decides to leave and go back to her family in Chicago, who are Abinigatin she has not lived with her family since she was eleven. She arrives just one day before the tests. What faction will Hermione choose? Will she fit in better than in Hogwarts?

 **I know that I probably should not start a new story but I just can't help myself.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Divergent**

 **This is short because it is just an introduction.**

"The last four years I have bailed Ron and Harry out of so many things it is unbelievable, so I am moving to Chicago to go back home to my family," Hermione thought going over the last four years in her head. My friendships good and bad. Experiences, everything things that she would never forget. Classes, Quidditch, and the library. God, I loved that library, so many books. Erudite would have a library but not as large as Hogwarts. I would miss her friends, Harry Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Neville. Her dorm with Lavender and Parvati. So many things that I would miss but most of all she would miss magic, well sorta, with Professor McGonagall's help she arranged for her to study independently and take her NEWT's in two years. I would not miss Draco and his cronies, or Professor Snape, or Argus Flinch. I would be glad to see her parents again. As I did not have an Apparition license I had to fly. The flight was nine hours. God is was terrible I sat in economy and because the family I was sitting beside was separated I offered to change seats. I needed to practice being selfless again. For the first time in years, I saw my parents! My dad looked years older and my mother looked amazing she had a natural beauty. My parents were both dressed in standard Abnegation wear. I was dressed in black except for my shirt which was a red shirt with Gryffindor wroten on it in gold. My dad gave me a disapproving look at my choice of clothing.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **This should be updated within the next week**

 **This story will be updated periodically until Hermione Granger or Black is finished or summer as I will have more time to write during the summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 The Test**

I got back the day before the tests. I spent the day walking around the streets giving food to the factionless. The factionless were dressed in clothes that were definitely too small and covered in holes. Things for the factionless had gotten better since we had discovered that there where people outside the wall. Most of the people in the factions wanted us to stay isolated from the rest of the world. They made an exception for me because I was accidentally blowing things up.

 **The Next Day (Test Day)**

I woke up at seven am, we were supposed to be at the school by eight thirty and it takes half an hour to walk to the school. I wondered if things were still as bad for the Abnegation as it had been when I left. I said goodbye to my parents and made my way to the school stopping every time I saw a factionless to give them an apple. It took me thirty-five minutes. There were five lines of people, one for Amity, one for Abnegation, one for Candor, one for Erudite, and one for Dauntless. At exactly eight thirty the doors opened and we filled in in an orderly fashion. Then Jeanine Matthews talked about the faction system. We waited in the lunchroom ten of us went in at a time.

"Hermione Granger,"

I stood up and walked to the door. The door was opened by a lady dressed in black. The room was filled with mirrors. They did not affect me as they did most Abnegation because I lived outside of Chicago for so long. The lady introduced herself as Tori. Tori gave me a glass with a bluish liquid in it and told me to drink it. I suddenly saw a room that looked like the one I was in, but empty. On a table, there was a knife and a piece of cheese. I tried to pick them both up at the same time. A voice said "You can only choose one,"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Choose!" the voice said.

"Why," Hermione insisted. The cheese and knife disappeared and a growling dog appeared in place of the items. Hermione slowly pulled out her wand and took up a defensive position. Then a small girl that was about nine appeared and the dog raced towards her.

"Stupify," Hermione yelled while jumping to cover the girl with her own body.

Hermione woke with start.

"What was that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That was the test," Tori said.

"What faction am I?" Hermione asked.

"Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, and Candor," Tori said each faction quieter than the next.

"What! that is possible, is it?" Hermione asked confused.

"You are Divergent," Tori said while ushering her out of the room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked her self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 The Choosing Ceremony.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Divergent**

Hermione thought for hours. What was wrong with her? The test didn't work! Then her logical reasoning kicked in. There must be a reason. Was it because she had left and then come back? Or because she was magical? Hermione's thoughts then changed to what faction she would pick. Would it be Abnegation, like her parents, Erudite, Cador, Amity, or Dauntless. Dauntless reminded her of Gryffindor, which was her Hogwarts house. She thought of all of the friends she had left behind, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Dean, Luna, Ginny, and most surprisingly Draco. Hermione missed Draco's taunts, which was something she had never thought she would miss. Slowly, Hermione rose to her feet having made her decision.

That night Hermione as always helped her Mother make dinner, together they remembered a time before Hermione had magic. A time of laughter and fun. After Hermione got her invitation for Hogwarts her brother, Caleb became distant with her. Hermione had always thought it was because he envied her. Envied her chance to gain more knowledge. Since a young age, Hermione had known that her brother was Erudite. He craved the knowledge. He would steal her magical textbooks during the summer. Hermione's thoughts then turned to how her parents would feel if both their children changed factions. There was no doubt that Caleb would become a valued part of Erudite. Hermione knew that she would probably not be staying in Abnegation.

The next morning came in a flurry of dreams. Dreams filled with laughter, with hate, and rejection. Waking up in a puddle of cold sweat was not a good way to start the day that would determine the course of your life. One choice could change your life for the better, or worse. Trying as hard as she could to forget her dreams, Hermione got ready for the day. Making sure to slip her wand in her hidden wrist wand holder. Slowly creeping down the creaky stairs, Hermione spotted her parents talking. Quickly casting a silencing charm of her shoes she jumped down the stairs making no noise at all. Sitting on the bottom stair Hermione could just make out what her parents were saying.

"We can't."

"We have to," was her mother's determent voice.

"No, it will put her in too much danger."

"She already is in danger, being divergent."

"You can't be sure about that."

"She is almost an exact replica of me, you can't deny that fact."

Hermione gasped, her mother was a Divergent, her parents quickly silencing themselves at the noise. The house was silent except for the creaking of her brother's bed, signalling that he was getting up. Hermione darted up the stairs before her parents could catch her. When she finally reached her room she let out a sigh of relief. Hermione waited five minutes before starting her journey down the stairs again. Hermione walked through the door into the kitchen, which had plain white walls, a table with space for six and a spotless counter. Caleb stood at the stove scrambling some eggs. Her mother and father both sat at the table. Her father read the newspaper and her mother looking off into space, thinking. Before long Caleb set plates full of eggs down in front of everyone. After breakfast, everyone when up to their rooms to prepare for the choosing ceremony, aka go get dressed. Hermione knowing that she wouldn't stay in Abnegation packed all of her stuff and put it into her shrunken trunk. She then placed her trunk in her pocket before heading downstairs to wait for her brother.

The choosing ceremony was taking place in the town hall. From the inside, it looked like a huge coliseum, like the ones from the Roman times. Hermione, Caleb and the sibling's parents sat down in the Abinigation section. One by one all of the of age teens chose their faction. The majority chose the faction of their origin.

"Hermione Granger," Marcus Eaton, the leader of Chicago called. Hermione looked one last time at her parents. Deliberately she walked up to the stage. There were five bowls. Grey stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, soil for Amity and hot coals for Dauntless. Without a second thought, Hermione cut her hand and let one drop of blood hit the hot coals for Dauntless. Hermione knew that her father would be disappointed but she also knew it was the right place for her. Confidently she walked down to join the rest of the Dauntless initiates.


End file.
